efedfandomcom-20200216-history
RWA Spring Breakdown 2
Undisputed RWA Championship: Chris Redfield © vs. Green Lantern Last Man Standing Match: Bart Simpson vs. Blue Beetle CAW Icon vs. CAW Icon Dream Match - RWA American Heavyweight Championship is on the line: Guile © vs. Spider-Man Best 2 Out of 3 Falls: Red Hood vs. Danny Phantom First Blood Match: Miroku the Monk vs. Ichigo Kurosaki Fatal 4-Way Match for the RWA Women's Championship: Samus © vs. Harley Quinn vs. Cammy vs. Christie Monteiro RWA Internet Championship: Captain America © vs. Karate Kid RWA Tag Team Championships: Bane and Juggernaut © vs. Cagepyse Marcus Fenix vs. Alex Mercer Superman Prime vs. Reaper X Triple Threat Match: Jack Sparrow vs. M. Shadows vs. Deadpool Brock Lesnar vs. Kyle4000 Max Payne returns to take on the Joker Results *2 - After the match, Lesnar lock in the Kimora again and try to break Kyle's arm. But then, Gaara made his return and the fans went nuts for him. Brock breaks up the hold and he tells Garra to bring it. Gaara runs towards the ring and he spears the fuck out of Lesnar! He is calling for the Sandstorm but Brock escapes the ring! Then Kyle told Lesnar that it will be him vs. Gaara at Heatwave. *6 - Chris Redfield was so pissed of what the FCCW superstars did to Green Lantern before the match, so he decided to defend his title to anyone in the back and he don't who it is. The individual who answer the challenge was none other than Zach Starr. *8 - Ichigo was about to hit Miroku with a one man con-chair-to but Death Note come out and Ichigo went to them and lay out both of them with a steel chair. And then Broly came out from the crowd and lay out Ichigo with a massive clothesline followed by a running muscle buster. Broly gets and hits Ichigo with the steel chair and he delivered massive punches to the face of Ichigo and with that, Ichigo got busted wide opened thus Miroku get the win. *9 - During the match, Alex Star was yelling to Danny and Danny spits to Alex's face. Alex got pissed and he was about to give Danny the Code of the Star but Danny ducked and Alex accidently gave Red Hood the Code of the Star. Danny went for the cover but Alex doesn't want to do it but had no choice but to make the pinfall. *11 - The match ended in a draw due to both men didn't answer to the 10 count after Bart nailed Blue Beetle with the Bart-KO off the top rope and landed on the RWA Announce Table. *13 - Payne dislocated Joker's both arms and legs in the final moments of the match. He grabs him and locks in the Maximum Payne. Joker cannot tap due to his arms being dislocated. He can't even move his arm and Joker is yelling he submits. After the match, Joker yells at Payne to finish for what he started but Payne says no. Miscellaneous Facts *Havoc (Nightwing, Luke Skywalker, TGO, Mr. Clean, The Punisher, & Jack Sparrow) came out and Nightwing told the crowd that he and the rest of Havoc will stand for RWA in RWA's war against FCCW. But FCCW President Barack Obama came out and gave Nightwing an offer and that offer was if Nightwing join with FCCW, he put him in the FCCW world title match at Starstruck. But Nightwing gave him a hell no that offer. Then Mr. Clean, TGO, and Sparrow attack Nightwing from behind! Punisher and Skywalker attacked them and the three high tailed out of there. Then they are ripped their Havoc shirts and revealed FCCW shirts. *RWA Co-Owner Keith Austin announced the last three inductees of the 2012 RWA Hall of Fame and those three inductees are Gold Zeo Ranger, Uruk-Hai, and Batman!!!! *FCCW Superstar Jack Sparrow came to the ring and done a promo by saying that "You guys want me to be here tonight to compete in a puny RWA match? Sorry but I can't. I'm an FCCW star so I decied not to compete here tonight. So see ya and good......". Then Deadpool came out, grabs Sparrow by the hair and drags him to the ring. Kyle came out with a mic and told him "Hey Sparrow, you fucking traitor. Since you don't want to compete that is fine so how about this? How about you get your ass kicked by Deadpool." And Deadpool lay out Sparrow with not only the Flatliner but with the Deadshot as well in the middle of the ring. *Green Lantern was getting ready for his match against Chris Redfield but got jumped by the FCCW Superstars and they throw him into the electrical equipment. *The tag titles match was cancelled and moved to a later date to FCCW messing with the lights and stuff. Keith was super pissed that he called out Obama. But Sephiroth came out and lay out Keith. Obama and told Keith that Keith want him in a match at FCCW Starstruck but he told him that his answer is no. Then he order a FCCW ref to come to the ring because he want to defeat Keith in a FCCW match in a RWA arena. Obama was gonna win but then Captain Marvel came out. He stares Barack down and Barack is smiling. Barack gives Marvel the chair and he was going to whack Keith the steel chair. But then out of nowhere, Marvel nail Sephiroth with the steel chair and the place went berserk. Marvel clotheslined Sepiroth to the outside and Barack hits Marvel with a chair but it did not faze him. Marvel grabs Obama and connects with the Wasteland. Keith got up, he sees Marvel and they shake hands. Then Keith picks Barack Obama up, gives him a KO Elbow, and tosses Barack out of the ring. *After Danny getting the win in his match against Red Hood, the lights gone out and when they back on, Danny was gone from the ring. Then the titantron shows Danny was in Alex's office and Alex was wondering why Danny was doing in his office. Danny show him that he have Samus and tied her up as well. Danny told him that he want him in a match at Heatwave but Alex said no because he is retired. Danny told say yes or he will raped Samus right in his office. Alex tell him that he will have a match with him at Heatwave and don't hurt Samus at all. Danny was happy that he got what he wanted and after that, he kicked Samus across the head. Alex went furious because of that and he told Danny that their match at Heatwave will be inside an electric match. Category:Rage Wrestling Association Category:RWA CPVS Category:E-fed CPVS Category:2012